


Good Thing

by kuncookingfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuncookingfairy/pseuds/kuncookingfairy
Summary: Johnny is Mark's dad who's trying to raise his son and perhaps meet someone special along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the office. Johnny pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He has been doing non stop computer work for the past two hours. He heard a soft knock on the door, after a minute pause the door slowly creaked open. He saw the face of his assistant. The younger has some files and folders in his arms. He really wished the departments had properly organized their page spreads this time. 

“Here you are sir, the drafts for next months issue.” Jungwoo said softly handing over all the the files except one. 

“Jungwoo-yah?” Johnny said looking up from the folders neatly stacked on his desk. 

“Yes sir?” 

“You’ve coloured your hair.” Johnny stated simply. 

“Oh...ah yes sir. There is no regulation in the employee handbook about hair colour.” Jungwoo replies nervously. He knew he shouldn’t of let his friends do his hair. 

“Any hair colour is fine as long as it is maintained. I was going to say it suits you well.” Johnny smiled at his assistant. 

“Ah thank you sir!” Jungwoo said bowing a little to hide his flush. His boss wasn’t a cold man, but he did not throw compliments around so simply. “Also sir, a reminder that tomorrow is Mark’s first day back to school and tonight you have to go shopping since his uniform tie is the wrong colour for his year. He can’t go back wearing the burgundy, you just buy red.”

“Ah yes! Thank you for the reminder. I can’t believe my son will graduate this year! Can you believe it Jungwoo?”

“No sir! It seems like only last week Mark was starting high school. They grow so fast don’t they?”

“Faster than you know Jungwoo! When are you going to settle down?”

“Oh... ummmm one of these days...” Jungwoo hesitated as he never full disclosed his sexual preference to his boss (whom he thought was very attractive). “If that’s all sir I will be going.”

“Ah, yes thank you!” Johnny smiled as he watched his assistant go back to the door and close it softly on his way out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! Drinks tonight!” A voiced yelled bursting into his office. Johnny looked up over his glasses and looked at the man standing in front of his desk. The man was tall with black hair styled neatly. The man proceeded to put his hands on the desk and look down to Johnny. 

“Doyoung...” Johnny said slowly. “It’s a Tuesday night and also Mark goes back to school tomorrow. We have to pick up some things tonight.”

“Oh yes! Our Mark is all grown up.” Doyoung brushes invisible tears from his face. “ I can’t wait until he finishes this moody faze. I miss my little Minhyungie time. He never kisses me anymore.” 

“Don’t pout. Besides now that he’s older, he knows better.” The older teased. 

“Well we can get take out and have a few drinks at yours then?” Doyoung prompted. 

“Sure. I’ll text you when we get home and you can head on over. Mark has missed you during vacation, even if he won’t admit it.” 

“Well if you didn’t steal him away with you to Europe for those fashion shows we could have spent more time together.” Doyoung frowned. 

“Relax you can spend time with him soon. I have to go on a business trip to London for a few days, he’ll need someone to keep him from trying to use the kitchen.”

“You need to enroll that boy in a cooking hagwon. That’s what the girls are into these days.” Doyoung joked. “Besides after the first fire you should have definitely done something. You’ve almost lost your house...what three times now?”

“He’s skilled in other things. Let him live Doyoung.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey! I’m home!” Johnny called out as he entered the apartment. 

“Hello! Welcome back! How was work?” A voice called. A woman emerged from the kitchen to welcome him back. 

“Deadlines are coming up so a little stressful. Preparing the new issue.” Johnny said shrugging and putting his bag on the bench in the hallway. “Where’s Mark?”

“He’s in the living room. I think he’s finishing Hp his summer reading list.” 

“Thank you Mrs. Kim. He’s back to school tomorrow, so you won’t have to deal with him again.” Johnny laughed. 

“You know he’s no trouble at all. I’ll miss having him around in the day.” Mrs. Kim joked back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mrs. Kim called out a goodbye to the boy and getting a soft “see you tomorrow” back before gathering her purse and heading home. Johnny walked into the living room to see his son sitting by the window reading. Mark resembled his mother a lot, and it hurt Johnny to think about the boys mother. Sure he had loved her at some point, but now there is nothing but negative feelings. The woman didn’t tell him she was pregnant, gave birth and raised the boy until he was 2 before abandoning the boy to him. He loved his son with all his heart and wished he was there since the beginning. He smiled thinking of how big the boy had gotten. That part he definitely got from this father. 

He remembered juggling school, a part time job and his son while in America and how his best friend Doyoung shared in the responsibility and helped to raise the boy. Though the two men together could be really loud, his son was fairly quiet unless with a group of close friends. Doyoung got into the habit and having the boy kiss him on the cheek every time he came over and before he left or Mark had to go to bed. Which then turned into his friend demanding affection from the boy as much as he could. However, as the boy got older he found it awkward kissing his “Uncle Doyoung” all the time. Doyoung was not quiet about his disappointment in the boy denying the other love. 

“Hey.” How was your day?” Johnny called out softly. 

“Oh hey dad. It was alright, I finished all my summer homework like I promised.”

“Great. We’re going to head and get a few things you need for school. Then uncle Doyoung will be coming over.” Johnny said going to change his clothes. 

“Alright I’ll get changed. Do you even know what I need?” 

“Jungwoo made a list of everything you need and sent it to me in an email.” 

“What would you do without Jungwoo Hyung dad? 

“Probably buy you ketchup” he joked. 

“Sometimes you’re so lame dad!”

“ Only Sometimes? I’ve lost my touch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kun had just walked into the door when he heard high pitched screaming. He knew it was his youngest son and judging from the pitch it would seem that he's either losing to his older brother at a game or he could be getting headlocked. Either could be possible. He quickly put down his briefcase and walked towards the sound. When arriving at his eldest son's room, he quietly pushed open the door. He saw his eldest son Renjun with the youngers arm pulled behind his back, Kun let out a soft sigh.

"Renjun, let your brother go." Kun said calmly watching the other two scramble away from each other.

"Oh hey dad!" Renjun greeted. "How was work?" 

"It was fine, just working on subway station that will extend the Shin-Bundang line. How was your day?" He questioned looking between both of his children. 

"It was fine, we finished our summer homework and hung out for a bit. I played some online game while Renjun-ge worked on student council stuff." Chenle smiled. Their father looked between them both again before deciding he wasn't going to bother to ask what had lead to the moment that he had witnessed. 

"Okay, well I am going to make dinner. We have to go pick up your new uniforms, so if there's anything you need for tomorrow think about it and we'll pick it up while we're out." Kun told the boys before he exited the room to head to the kitchen. 

"Dad! Let me help!" Chenle called out following his father to the kitchen. "What are you planning to make tonight?"

"I have to admit I'm a little tired from today, so I'm going to make a quick pasta. I think I might have to work some over time this week and on the weekend." Kun explained as he took out the ingredients that he would need. 

"Did your uncle work today?" Kun asked looking into the living room to see if his younger brother was home.

"No, I think he went to campus to register something? He's in his final semester isn't he?" Chenle replied. 

"Yeah, he'll graduate in the spring. I hope he can find employment quickly." Kun said as he started washing the vegetables he would need for the pasta he was going to make.

"Are you going to kick him out dad?" Chenle asked while rummaging for pasta in the cupboard. 

"What? No, why would you think I'd kick him out?" Kun said drying off the vegetables and bringing out the chopping board. "What has his done?"

"Nothing! I just figured after he got a job, he wouldn't live with us anymore. I like having him around, it makes family game night more fun." Chenle responded.

"You mean him being loud and fighting with your brother?" Kun knew the true reason that his youngest liked having his younger brother around. The younger son adored his brother and his brother tended to run his eldest son the wrong way. His brother wasn't that much older than his sons since his father had remarried a few years after Kun had gotten married. 

"Ahh yeah that too." Chenle laughed at how his dad knew about the dynamic of the three of them. "Does it feel like you have three sons sometimes?"

"Sometimes, I like it though." Kun  said as he finished dicing the vegetables.

"That's cause you might be our dad but you really act like a mom." Chenle joked, running away when he saw his father approaching. "Dad, no!"

Kun procedded to grab his son and tickle him, then lightly hitting him on the butt. After playing around for a bit, the two finished cooking the sauce and pasta. Just as Kun was plating the food and Chenle went to let Renjun know that dinner was ready the front door slammed open.

"Ayo, I'm home!" a deep voice bellowed through the hallway.

"Xuxi, you're home just in time. I made pasta for dinner." Kun greeted his younger brother. His brother was only ten years old when they first met. His father, and Xuxi's mother had gotten married, so Kun inherited a new mother and brother. It was a little difficult to communicate with the two at first since his new mother and her son both spoke Cantonese rather than mandarin. However, now Kun was used to how the other spoke and even helped the younger with his Chinese growing up. 

"Great I'm hungry! How was work today Kun-ge?" he asked coming into the kitchen. 

"Oh you know the usual. I might have to work over time this week and perhaps the weekend." Kun sighed. All the food had been plated and he started to move the plates to the table. Xuxi grabbed three plates and brought them to the table. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, I had to run to the university to fix one of my classes. I also had to register my language times." he replied walking to the fridge to grab some water to put on the table. "Did you want me to come home early this week and keep and eye on the boys?"

"I still think you should try and get a tutor, I know how you are with languages and I don't have too much time to help you with it this semester I'm afraid." Kun said thoughtfully trying to think of people who he could ask to tutor his high energy brother. "I'm not sure who takes care of who, you taking care of the boys or them taking care of you..."

"Hey! I take good care of the boys-"

"Uncle Lucas!" Chenle greeted as he came back to the kitchen. He reached out and the two high fived. 

"Chenle, my main man. How was your day?" 

"Fine."

"Oh, you're back I see." Renjun greeted as he sat down at the table.

"Renjun..." Kun warned. He knew the older of his sons could be little difficult, but he should be respectful at least. But the boy was too much like his mother sometimes, really stubborn and determined. He was smart like both of his parents but didn't take over Kun much in personality. The younger of his sons, he thought was more like him, easy going and a warm exterior. It was always interesting comparing them to when they were children and their mother was still alive. His wife was always very caring towards their children, but she was also the more stricter one out of the two. He was a very soft and gentle person and he always felt bad when it came to scolding his children. It had been 8 years since his wife and mother of his children died and he had been to busy raising the boys and trying to establish his career to seriously date someone. He often wondered if his boys needed a mother figure in their lives or if they would feel betrayed if started dating again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and his son spend some time together before it's back to school time.

Johnny had finished taking Mark out to get his last minute supplies and they were heading home. As they were driving, he started to wonder if his son was okay with it just being the two of them (sometimes the three of them when Doyoung popped by). Should he try and find another parental figure in his sons life? Was his son missing out on part of life since he had no mother figure. Then again he had lied to the boy from a young age about what had happened to the boy's mom and why legally his family name isn't Seo. How could he admit to his precious son that his mother had abandoned him from an early age? What kind of affect would that have on him? Should he have told him the truth and then see if there was a development of issues? Why is parenting so hard?

"Hey, shoot Doyoung a text and tell him we're on our way back. Did you want to order chicken tonight or chinese?" Johnny asked.

"Why can't we have a homecooked meal like most families? Renjun's dad cooks for them all the time." Mark inquired.

"Mark, you know how disaterious we are in the kitchen. I can make you a meal if it's partially prepared or all the ingredients are altogether in a pack. Maybe if you ask Doyoung nicely he'll make something for you." Johnny smiled.

"You know he'll only do it if I kiss him." Mark responded.

"Ahh you use to be so cute. Kissing us on the cheek all the time." Johnny said dreamily, reminissing about his son's younger days. 

"Dad! Stop! You're being embarassing." Mark whined sliding down in his seat.

"You'll always be our cute little Minhyungie" The older laughed reaching out to ruffle his son's hair. He usually only called his son by his Korean name when he was teasing him or babying the boy. Even when he moved back to Korea with the boy he registered him at school by his English name. His friends probably didn't even know that the boy had a Korean name as he was born in Canada. He spent the first few years of his life there before coming to live with his father in America for about five years and then finally coming to Korea when the boy just turned 8. He should have worked harder at helping the boy with Korean when they first came back as the boy could speak and read Korean quite well but was not at the same level as other children his age as he was raised completely bilingual. Doyoung had kept insisting on getting a tutor for the boy since both of them were busy with work, but Johnny thought that once the boy was immersed he would pick it up quickly. He did but the boy was so shy coming to a new country and being in a new kind of school that he didn't talk to any of his classmates for the first few months and begged his father for some extra help so he could fully communicate with his new friends. After 6 months of tutoring Mark was at the same level as everyone else, minus techincal terms for things and decided that he was fine without a tutor. Johnny had been so grateful that his son was not only independent about what he wanted but he was quite mature and organized for his age. 

"Alright, Doyoung hyung said he'll pick up some food on the way over. He told me about twenty minutes or so?" Mark said looking at the message on his phone. Johnny could see his son cringing at the screen and he knew that Doyoung had sent the boy cute heart emoji and a cutesy message. Laughing to himself he pulled into the parking garage and parked the car in their apartment's designated spot. Both of them hoped out, grabbed the bags of what they bought and headed up to their apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny had just finished organizing his study when he heard the pin code to their apartment getting pressed.

"Hey! I'm here." He heard Doyoung call down the hallway. Johnny went to take the food to the living room while the other took off his shoes. "Where's Mark?"

"I think he's in his room getting his backpack and uniform ready for school tomorrow." Johnny replied setting the food down and starting to open everything up. "You got his favourite chicken. Are you trying to suck up to him?"

"I just want to make sure that our lovely child has a great night before he returns to studying." Doyoung said placing his hands over his heart. 

"Doyoung hyung! Hello." Mark greeted coming out from his room. 

"Aigoo our little Minhyungie is growing up. It seems like only yesterday you first moved to Korea and we spent our days watching Disney." Doyoung coddled as he hugged the teen and squished his cheeks. Johnny could see that Mark was looking for help from the other, but thought he'd let his son get loved a little longer.

"Alright you two come here, let's eat." Johnny said puling Doyoung away from his son. "Our show is about to start soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 6:30 am and Johnny was awoken by his son whispering for him to get up. His son had always been an early riser, a trait that was not inherited from him. He quickly rose and went to get in the shower. By the time he dried off and got dressed he could smell freshly brewed coffee in the air. Walking to the kitch he heard Mark rising his dishes and leaving them for Ms. Kim to clean later. 

"Dad, the coffee's ready." Mark said seeing his dad walking into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a cup from the cupboard and passed it to his father. 

"Thanks, I hope you're not drinking any. If you wanna be tall like me you better keep drinking milk." Johnny joked.

"Dad, please stop." Mark replied leaving the kitchen to go get ready for school. 

Johnny dropped Mark off to school on his way to work. He felt bad for the boy being at school too early but the boy insisted that he would rather be early and get some extra work done than wait later and take the bus. Johnny worried about the boy drowning his feelings into his studies but he also knew that the Korean system is very demanding. He went through fears of how his actions could potentially fuck up his child, but Mark was also a pretty mature kid and always came to him with his problems. He'll talk to Doyoung about it later and maybe get Jungwoo to book an appointment to speak to someone about his fears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good Morning Sir!" Johnny hear Jungwoo's soft voice call him.

"Good Morning Jungwoo." Johnny said walking in and throwing his PA a smile. He was just about to enter his office when he stopped and turned around. "Jungwoo how long gave you been working here?"

"About 2 years Sir. Soon to be 3 years." Jungwoo replied a little nervously. He squirmed a little and tried to sit up straighter if that was possible, the younger had great posture. " Is there a problem sir"

"Actually there is." Johnny said walking towards Jungwoo's desk to sit down in front of the smaller boy. "You've been working here too long to call me sir. Just call me hyung when it's just the two of us."

"Ah yes sir-I mean hyung." Jungwoo complied.

"You're too cute Jungwoo-yah. When are you going to let someone snatch you up?" Johnny questioned. He worried about the younger. The boy was always to work at least 30 minutes early and never left on time. He wanted to make sure that the mid 20's boy enjoyed his twenties while he could. Johnny smiled to the younger and got his bank card out. He put it on the other's computer stand. "Well I'll be reviewing the spreads for the new issue. Wanna get us some coffee? I could use an Americano and I know you could use some fresh air, maybe there's a cute barista working. Also, treat yourself is there's any pastry or cake you would like as well."

"Ah yes, hyung. I'll go as soon as I finish scheduling your meeting with the department managers." Jungwoo responded. "I'll bring it in as soon as I get back. Shall I get something for Doyoung hyung as well?" 

"Ahh probably, he'll find his way over here won't he?" Johnny laughed. He walked into his office but quickly turned around. "Wait you call Doyoung. Doyoung hyung?? Jungwoo I am hurt. You called him hyung before you called me hyung."

"Ah hyung it's not like that! I know Doyoung hyung from university."

"I'm joking Jungwoo-yah. Well... a little." Johnny laughed and then headed into his office leaving a slightly pink Jungwoo at his desk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark arrived at school and decided to check his class information before too many people came and it became too difficult to try and read more than just his name. He wanted to see if he had anyone that he knew in his class. He looked over the list and saw that Renjun was in his class this year as well as Jeno, a boy that he knew was classmates with Renjun last year but have never had the time to hang out due to the other's club schedule. After checking his classroom he decided to go ahead and find a seat and finish some work that he wanted to get done before the day started. It was technically only a partial day anyways, with some homeroom stuff and an assembly, then they were free to go for the day.

Mark decided to go to his classroom to finish reading the novel that he was almost done from his summer reading list. He had just sat down when he received a text from his dad asking him to come by the office when he finished his day. He sent a quick replied and cracked open his book to finish the last few chapters before the students start piling in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jungwoo had just got to the coffee shop and stepped in line when he pulled out his phone to check any updates that had been sent out and maybe cruise through instagram. He was laughing at a photo set when he was roughly pushed to the side. Luckily hands from behind him landed on his shoulders and kept him from falling over. He quickly turned to look behind him and saw a man about his age, taller than him and incredable handsome.

"Are you okay?" The voice inquired. The voice was deep and Jungwoo wasn't sure he could formulate an answer and simply nodded his head and quickly replied a quiet thank you. The man turned to look at the guy who pushed Jungwoo and quickly yelled, "Hey man just because you're wearing a suit don't mean you're that important!"

Jungwoo blushed at the man and quickly looked around to see that many of the customers where looking at the scene happening in front of them. The man in the suit was too busy talking on his cell phone, he just gave Jungwoo's saviour a dirty look and walked out. 

"Ah, thank you. You didn't have to." Jungwoo said quietly looking back to the man. "But, let me buy you your drink as a thank you. What would you like?"

"Ah it's fine. I hate guys like that. They think they're so important because they work a boring nine to five job, make lots of money but never spend time with their family." The man smiled. God, was it a smile. Jungwoo could feel a sense of happiness warming him up just seeing the man smile.

"No, really! I would like to repay your kindness, you know like that movie. Gotta pay it forward you know?" Jungwoo replied.

"Well then you can buy me a coffee and how about doing another good deed for someone else hmmm. Help their day out a little?" The man suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and Renjun is late. He hates being late...
> 
> Hello, if you have any suggestions or comments please post them. I would like to hear from whoever reads this! Meetings and romance are coming soon. I promise!

There's nothing that Renjun hates more than being late. He lived by "To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late and to be late is unforgivable." He quickly shoots a glare to his brother for taking too long to get himself together this morning.

"Dad." Renjun complained. " I'm the school council president and I'm not even there early to greet the new comers. What kind of image am I showing to the new students that will come?"

"You're giving a speech at the assembly today, so it doesn't even matter. You're just being anal." Chenle sighed.

"Boys, enough. There was an accident ahead , which is why we are running late. I have already messaged the principal on the matter and he said that the other members of the student council will take care of the greeting. So don't worry. Think about whoever was in this accident, I'm sure their day is much worse. I hope it wasn't a bad accident." Kun replied. "Besides starting tomorrow you might have to wake you uncle up and have him take you to school unless you want to take the bus. I am starting my project and have to work longer hours."

"I'll take the bus." Renjun replied taking out his glasses and putting them on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys were dropped off and headed to check their classes. After figuring out their classrooms and their classmates they decided to break off and go to their respective class. 

"Chenle, come here!" Renjun called before the boy got too far away. Chenle turned around and walked to his brother carefully, usually this meant his would get put into a healock, but this was school and Renjun had an image to uphold. Renjun reached out and strted fiddling with his tie. "Your tie....it's just wrong..."

"Thanks Ge!" Chenle replied as the older fixed his tie and then sent him off to class.

Renjun watched his brother go and jump onto a taller boy that had to be his friend Jisung. He then decided it was time to head to his classroom. He knew that this year he would have Mark in his class room and his other friend Jeno. Speaking of whom, he saw just a little ahead of him. He deicded to walk a little faster to catch up to the tall boy 

"Jeno! Hey!" Renjun called out. Said boy turned around and greeted him waiting for the shorter to catch up and falling into strides with each other. "So, how was your summer vacation?"

"Hey! It was pretty good! I just went to the beach and spent time with my grandparents. How about you?"

"I went to China for a month to visit my grandparents and then had a mini trip with Chenle and my dad."

"That sounds like fun! Was it?"

"Well, if you call spending a lot of time with Chenle and old people playng Mahjong, then yeah, it was fun." Renjun replied.

"But you went on a mini trip with your dad too! Your dad seems fun whenever I met him."

"Yeah it was. We just did a mini trip around Korea so we could practice our language skills again after speaking Chinese for a month straight and see some more of the country."

"Still that sounds like fun!"

"Yeah. I forgot! Mark is finally in a class with us!"

"The boy who grew up in America right? We've met a few times, right?" Jeno confirmed.

"Canada and America, yeah." Renjun replied opening the door. Noticing the boy he was talking about sitting at his desk he quickly walked over. "Hey Mark!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chenle walked to his class and soon saw his friend Jisung walking he ran and jumped on the poor unexpecting boy. The boy was startled and let out a squeek. When Chenle finally stood next to the boy, he had realized how much his friend had grew over the summer. They had been about the same height for a few years but now the younger was definitely taller. 

"Yah! How much did you grow while I was away??" Chenle gasped. "You're almost as tall as Yukhei Ge."

"I'm not that tall yet Lele." Jisung replied embarassed at Chenle's outburst. 

"Well, you're still tall! Anyways another year in the same class, you're welcome my friend."

"Whatever, let's just go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After basic homeroom explaination, it was time for everyone to go to  the gymnasium for the welcoming assembly. As everyone filed in Renjun made sure that he had his speech ready, gave a prep talk to the student council and went to sit near the front so he could be ready when it was time. The principal introduced the school and what it stood for along with rules and proper protocols for emergencies and other issues that students could face. They watched videos about safety and what to do if there were fights or struggles with friends. Finally, it was his turn to greet the student body and then they would get sent home for the day. 

"Now I would like you to welcome to the stage your student body president Renjun." The principal announced. He calmly walked up to the podium and looked out to the sea of students.

"Good morning everyone. I hope that you all had a good summer vacation and are back and ready to start the new year. I will start by telling you that this school is a school of opportunities, we have many programs and clubs in which you can join for help or join for fun. All of the teachers and faculty members are here to help you suceed if you put in the time and effort. I beleive that this school is a gateway to our hopes and dreams. We simply must focus on our dream and work hard to start acheiving these. As student council president it is my job that the voices of this school are heard and any issues that you have please being them forth to me or your class representatives. Starting next week, we will be starting campaigning for class representatives and we are also looking for people who would like to join the student council as well. Please register if you are interested for either of these positions in the student council room. Also, I would like to announce that there are new changes to the dress code system. Starting from this year, each year will be represented by coloured ties, so please make sure you are dressed accordingly. Now, I don't want to keep you here too long since it is the first day and I see that some of you are already tired from waking up early again, so I will close by saying let's have a good year and make lots of happy memories! Especially those who will be graduating this year, let's make every second count!"

As Renjun finished he heard clapping and he bowed deeply and then returned to his seat. 

"Well, that is it for the first day, please return to your homerooms and collect your things. Then, you are free to leave for the day. See you tomorrow." The principal closed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark was packing up his backpack when he heard Renjun call out to him.

"Mark! Hey! Jeno, Chenle and I are going to hang out, get some pizza and maybe play some video games if you're up to coming over?" Renjun suggested. He had always studied with the boy in the library or at a local coffee shop but had never had the boy over to his house.

"I would love to come over. I just have to stop into my dad's office We're going to have a coffee, he likes to use me visiting as an excuse to have a break. He's been doing a lot of work lately." Mark laughed.

"Oh! What does your dad do? I just realized I haven't had the chance to ask, since we always studied and talked about school." Renjun asked.

"My dad works for a fashion magazine, he's one of the head editors." Mark replied.

"Oh wow! The next issue that comes out, I would like to see it! It sounds like a very interesting job compared to my dad." 

"Really? What does your dad do?"

"He's an architect. Kind of boring."

"No way! That's cool! Has he helped design anything cool?" Mark asked. Most of his friends back in America and even at his middle school had parents that worked typical office jobs, ran restaurants or had small family businesses.

"He's currently working on the new subway stations that are being built up since they're extending one of the lines." Renjun was surprised by Mark's interest. "Maybe some day he comes home, if he isn't too tired from the project you could ask to see some of his designs? He loves talking about his work, he'd have someone new to talk about his designs with."

"That would be awesome! So, I'll give you a kakao when I'm on my way. I think Jungwoo hyung will give me a ride over, send me your address!" Mark said as he slung his backpack on and both boys headed to the main gate.

"Alright, it's sent! Have fun with your dad, I'll see you soon!" Renjun waved as he went to meet Jeno, Chenle and another tall boy that were waiting for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Johnny have a heart to heart.

"Jungwoo hyung!" Jungwoo stopped working to greet the teenage boy that had just arrived.

"Ah Mark! How does it feel to be in your final year?" Jungwoo greeted the younger. He always had a soft spot for the young boy since he met him. At first the boy was very shy and would try to be a quiet as possible when he came in and would simply sit in the waiting room until Jungwoo looked up from his computer. He asked why the younger never talked to him, to which he got a simple 'I don't want to disturb your work Jungwoo ssi.' Jungwoo wanted to wrap the boy in a blanket and snuggle him, but he held back and told the boy to call him hyung and that he would never be bothering him. He even offered to help the boy with his Korean language and other homework he could help with. He gestured to the young to sit down while they had a little chat.

"Like just another year, just a little more studying and a lot more worrying about university." Mark smiled.

"Well, you know your dad is proud of you no matter what right? Also, if you need any help with anything Doyoung hyung and I are here to help not just your dad." Jungwoo smiled.

"Thank you hyung. That means a lot, really. Is dad still busy?" Mark asked looking to the closed office door.

"He was busy with an interview article that was done but I think he needs a break from all that reading." Jungwoo replied getting up from his desk and getting the younger to follow him. He knocked on the door. "Sir, you have someone here for you."

"Jungwoo-yah, I thought I had no more appointments, I left the afternoon opened for when my son comes to see me." Johnny replied looking over the spread of photos and text that was being put together for the article.

"Hey dad." Mark said walking into the office and laying his backpack down by the couch out of the way.

"Mark! Thank god you're here! I can now officially take a break! Let's go get some cafe food and hang out for a bit." Johnny exclaimed throwing down everything and quickly grabbing his phone and wallet. "Jungwoo! Cover for me and I'll bring you back a sweet treat!"

"Yes hyung! I'll hold down the fort." Jungwoo saluted to his boss before they walked by. He closed the door after the boys and returned to his desk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny and Mark headed to the cafe that had just opened up that was being covered in the issue of the magazine that Johnny was currently editing. It had an old fashion aesthetic to it and had a pretty good drip coffee if Johnny could say so. They order a drink and some cake to share between them.

"So, how's being back?" Johnny ask carefully looking to his sons face for any signs of distress. 

"It's fine, Renjun is in my class this year." Mark said happily. He knew that the boys had studied together at school, but Mark being shy had never invited the boy over to actually hang out. "He asked if I wanted to go overe to his house to hang out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Where does he live?" Johnny asked, this was a big step for his son. He had always hung out with friends at school, club activities or going out to movies, parks or arcades. But to a friend's house?  This was a first. 

"Not too far from our house. I was thinking of taking the bus there and....."

"Jungwoo can bring you to your friend's house and I'll pick you up after." Johnny said cutting off the boy. He knew his son didn't want to bother by getting a ride there, but he was curious about his son's friend. He never really talked about his classmates unless prompted by his father but never did complain about his friend situation. He knew snippets about his friends, like he knew Renjun was the school council president, they studied together a lot, his father is a good cook, he has a younger brother that they hang out with sometimes and his uncle is in university. 

"Dad, I don't want to bother. I know that deadlines are coming up and-" Mark tried to explain. However, Johnny was having none of it.

"Mark, don't worry. I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes because I am busy and it's just the two of us...sometimes the three of us when Doyoung comes over. But I care about your life, your friends and seeing you happy. I will always make time for you. You know I am always here if you need me. I feel sometimes that I am not a good father for you and I am trying my best, you know you can come to me whenever you need to."

"Dad, you've done a good job really. I understand you are busy but you have always tried to give me the best and I know you care. I feel bad that you have to work so hard and you don't seem to have any fun." Mark said. Johnny felt his eyes water a little, his son thinks he's doing a good job... The boy seemed to hesitate with what he wanted to say next as he looked around the table before settling back to his dad's face. "Dad, have you ever thought about dating? I get worried that you get lonely."

"Me? Dating?? Would you be okay with that?" Johnny asked. "I don't want to bring another person into our lives if you are not ready son."

"Dad, mom hasn't been around for as long as I can remember. If you are okay to move on, then I am here to support you." Mark confessed. " You deserve to fing someone too."

"Mark, I... I don't know what to say." Johnny admitted. 

"You don't have to say anything. I know you want me to be happy and I want you to be happy too." Mark explained. "After I graduate and I go to university, who's going to take care of you for me?"

"I can take care of myself! I mean I took care of the both of us for years!" Johnny insisted.

"We both know that without Doyoung hyung, we'd both would have had a lot of food poisoning or very unhealthy habits." Mark joked.

"Ah, my own son turned on me." Johnny teased grabbing at his heart. "Et tu Brute."

"Dad, stop. Anyways, let's get you back to work." Mark laughed cleaning up their dishes and putting everything onto their tray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jungwoo yah!" Johnny called out. His assistant looked up from his computer with a questioning look.

"Yes hyung?" 

"I need you to take my son to his friends house. Here are my keys." Johnny said placing his keys on the younger's desk. While Mark went into his office to grab his backpack. "Check out the place for me yeah? I want to know about his friend."

"Yes sir!" Jungwoo said picking up the keys from his desk and grabbing his jacket from off the back of his chair. Luckily since they both worked in fashion they didnt' have to wear suits and he wouldn't stand out so much when he brought the boy to his friends. He could definitely pass as his cousin or older brother.

"Alright dad, I'll see you later. Don't work too hard!" Mark said waving before walking to the elevator where Jungwoo was waiting. 

"I'll give you a call if anything comes up. If not, I'll pick you up after I finish work. Could you send me the address please?" 

"No problem! Oh also! Parent teacher meetings are next week, I know you don't usually go, but I figured I should tell you."

"Alright, I'll check my messages for the details. I'm sure your homeroom teacher mesaged me. See you later!"

"Bye dad!" Mark called before getting in the elevator with his dad's assistant. As the doors closed Johnny thought about the PTC. He hated them, maybe he could convince Doyoung to go again this year. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After reading the details of the PTC and other information that Mark's homeroom teacher had sent him he decided that he would call Doyoung. He picked up the phone to dial his number when the door burst open. 

"Where's Jungwoo? Gone for another coffee run?" Doyoung asked.

"He's bringing Mark to his friends house." Johnny replied putting his phone down.

"Our Minhyungie is going to a friend's house??" Doyoung questioned sitting down on the chair in front of Johnny's desk. 

" I know! I am happy for him, but I little nervous. So I asked Jungwoo to scope it out." Johnny explained. "Also, are you interested in my personal assistant?"

"What?!?" Doyoung exclaimed sitting up in the chair. "What makes you think that??"

"You always ask about him. He is single you know..." Johnny smiled.

"Oh my god, no. He's my cousin you sicko! We grew up together." Doyoung said.

"Wait, what really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to say anything because he wanted to get his job on his own without dropping my name." 

"Ahhh, things make so much more sense now..."

"Yeah. Anyways. How was Mark's first day back?"

"Fine, but apparently PTC is next week and..."

"Do you want me to go again this year?"

"Actually, do you think I should go. I mean it's his last year and I feel bad for making you go for the past few years." Johnny admitted.

"You should. I know you hate the stares and judgements from the moms but showing up will show that you care about what the teacher has to say." Doyoung suggested.

"Alright, but it's the day after I get back from my trip. I'm going to have to send extra work to Jungwoo and you'll have to manage your department and check in on a few others for that day..."

"It's no problem. We got it covered." Doyoung smiled.


End file.
